Yang Tak Akan Kembali
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Aiolia sakit ... Sampai hilang ingatan... Saat dia di bangkitkan kembali oleh Athena


Disclaimer : Masami Kudumangap MYOWAHAHAHA *CTARRR di sabet rotan sama Kurumada-sensei…

Yumi: AMPUUUUNNN Maksud Saya Masami Kurumada – Sensei, yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

**Yang Tak Akan Kembali**

Seorang pemuda tampan terkulai lemas di tempat tidur nya. Tak bisa kemana-mana. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Aiolia, pertempuran dengan Hades dan para Specter nya membuat Aiolia jatuh sakit. Saking kesal nya, ia mengacak-acak seluruh kamar tidur nya sehingga menimbul kan suara gaduh yang menarik perhatian. Lalu seorang perempuan berlari menghampiri nya dan menenangkan nya.

"Aiolia, jangan banyak bergerak, gua tau sakit itu gak ada yang enak. Tapi kalo lu begini terus lu gak bisa sembuh." kata Marin, lalu menggiring Aiolia kembali ke tempat tidur nya.

"Gua bosen Marin! Dari kemaren gak bisa kemana-mana, gak ada yang bisa di liat! Dan yang gua rasain cuma lemes sama mual terus!"

"Itu wajar, lu lagi sakit mana boleh lu keluar! Mmm gini aja deh, besok gua ajak lu keluar tapi, lu harus agak baikan dulu! Gimana?" tanya Marin manja.

"Hhh… ya udah, tapi janji lho! Bosen di sini mulu!" jawab Aiolia.

"O.K.! nah, di makan dulu sup nya, abis itu minum obat terus istirahat!"

Aiolia mengangguk dan mulai memakan sup nya. Sementara Marin merapikan kamar Aiolia yang begitu berantakan.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Eh, ada yang dateng! Gua buka pintu dulu ya, abis itu di minum obat nya, yang kuning!"

"Ya cerewet! Gua tau!" sahut Aiolia menanggapi perintah pacar nya.

Marin Keluar dan membuka kan pintu. Lalu kembali bersama seseorang…

"Hi bro! Gimana udah baikan belom ?" sapa Milo.

"Eh, lu bro! Yupe lumayan lah…" jawab Aiolia.

"Ha…ha… payah lu! Masa abis pertempuran langsung sakit begini sih?"

"Saint kan juga manusia! Boleh dong gua sakit. Meski gua gak mau sih…"

"He…he… iya juga sih, btw nih titipan dari goldies, bunga mawar dari si Dite, kalo dari yang laen ini nih buah-buahan and cemilan. Dari Shaka… mmm dia nitip ini."

Milo lalu mengeluar kan sebuah amplop dan membacakan tulisan pada amplop itu. Mata Aiolia berbinar-binar bak kucing minta makan *DHUAAGGGHHH di timpuk gelas sama Aiolia, "Gua BUKAN KUCING TAAUUUUKKKK!"

( Back to story )

Milo, membacakan tulisan pada amplop tersebut.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Aiolia. Buddha memberkati mu…" ucap Milo tanpa basa-basi.

Aiolia : _Sweatdrop_

( Author : Orang sakit masih bisa sweatdrop aja… ^^ )

"Gak ada isi nya gitu? Cuma tulisan gitu doang ?" tanya Aiolia.

"Mmm… kayak nya sih ada, tunggu."

Milo kembali merogoh isi amplop itu dan wahhh! Ada sesuatu…

TADAAA!

"Yah, kok foto sih? Ni orang sarap kali ya ? Paling gak duit kek!" kata Milo kecewa, atau mata duitan ?

"Foto apaan? Coba liat!" kata Aiolia.

Milo menyerahkan foto tersebut dan dalam sekejap, Aiolia tersenyum memandangi foto tersebut. Yang tak lain adalah foto kakak nya, gambar nya adalah kakak nya sedang tersenyum merangkul Saga. Sambil memegang busur nya.

"Dapet dari mana sih ni orang, foto kakak gua?" tanya Aiolia, tersenyum.

"Dari Saga mungkin, tuh ada foto si Saga juga! Lagian yang paling deket sama kakak lu waktu dulu kan, cuma si Saga." jelas Milo.

"Hmm… mungkin, say thank's sama si Shaka bro! Sama yang lain juga!"

"Siipp!" kata Milo, sambil mengacungkan dua jempol nya.

"Well, gua pulang dulu ya Li, ada janjian sama Shaina." kata Milo seraya, mengedipkan sebelah mata nya.

Aiolia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Milo. Setelah Milo pulang, Marin masuk lagi dan menghampiri nya.

"Udah di minum obat nya ?" tanya Marin curiga.

"Perhatian banget sih sama gua?" tanya Aiolia.

"Habis, siapa lagi yang bisa gua perhatiin ?" Marin bertanya balik.

"Seiya, mungkin ?" kata Aiolia

"Kan dia udah ada kakak nya…" jawab Marin cuek.

"Oh iya! Tadi gua nanya apaan ya?" tanya Marin bingung.

"Gua udah minum obat, ato belom ?" jawab Aiolia innocent.

"Nah! Bener tu! Udah di minum belom ?"

Aiolia cuma nyengir-nyengir menatap pacar nya.

"Liiiiaaaa! Minum dong obat nya! Nanti gua gak jadi nih, ngajak lu keluar! Kenapa mesti di imbalin segala sih ? Kayak anak kecil aja!" bujuk Marin manja.

"Ya…ya… bawel banget lu!"

Aiolia mengambil sebutir obat, sementara Marin cuma manyun, dari balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Tapi setelah Aiolia meminum obat nya, Marin tersenyum lagi.

"Cih! Obat nya pait!" sungut Aiolia, lalu menaruh gelas nya.

"Mmm… Marin ?" panggil Aiolia.

"Apa ?"

"Udah lama ya…"

"Apa nya yang udah lama ?" tanya Marin bingung.

"Udah lama gua gak liat muka lu… Sejak pertarungan Hades, gua gak pernah liat muka lu lagi." kata Aiolia malu-malu kucing… eh, apa malu-malu singa ya ? ^^

"Hhhh…" desah Marin, ia lalu pergi menutup pintu kamar Aiolia, dan…

( Author : Hahhh! *nutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, tapi mata terbuka lebar-lebar. Mereka mau ngapain tuh? )

( Marin : Dasar otak mesyum! )

( Author : Marin-san sok tau deh… belom tentu saya mikir yang gak-gak. * Smiling Mischievously )

( Marin : Ketauan boong nya… )

( Author : KYAAAAAA! KETAUAN! He…he… kidding )

O.K. now back to the story again.

Marin lalu membuka topeng nya, tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Aiolia dengan penuh cinta. Aiolia terpaku, ketika melihat wajah yang amat ia rindukan.

"Lu tambah cantik ya.." kata Aiolia memuji Marin.

Marin hanya menunduk malu, wajah nya menjadi merah. Lalu ia menemani Aiolia berbincang-bincang, sampai akhir nya Aiolia mengantuk dan tertidur. Saat Aiolia sudah tidur, Marin memakai kembali topeng nya, menyelimuti Aiolia lalu keluar dari kamar Aiolia menuju ruang tamu.

Aiolia tertidur dengan nyenyak, begitu nyenyak sampai akhirnya ia terbangun dan memanggil-manggil seseorang. Marin yang sudah tertidur juga, tersentak dan langsung berlari ke kamar Aiolia.

"Aiolia… ke… kenapa… ada apa?" tanya Marin khawatir.

Aiolia memegang dahi nya lalu seakan tersadar dan ia langsung bertanya pada Marin.

"Ma…Marin, kakak gue di mana ?" tanya Aiolia dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ka… kakak ? Lia kakak lu…"

"Kakak gua di mana ?"

Marin tampak begitu terkejut, ia bingung apa yang di maksud oleh Aiolia ? Kenapa ia bertanya tentang kakak nya ? Apa ia bermimpi ? Marin tetap membisu.

"_Lia, sebener nya lu kenapa sih ? mimpi, halusinasi, atau jangan-jangan … ah… gak mungkin! Marin lu gak boleh berprasangka buruk!"_ batin Marin.

"Kakak gua di mana Marin ?" tanya Aiolia sedikit kasar, Marin begitu terkejut melihat Aiolia seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Aiolia berubah saat melihat Marin yang terkejut akibat ucapan nya.

"Ma…af, gua bikin lu kaget ya? Sorry kalo gua rada kasar." kata Aiolia menyesal.

"I…ya…" jawab Marin pelan.

"Paling, dia ada di kuil nya, atau di tempat latihan ya ? Hhh… dia itu! Udah malem gini masih aja latihan! Dasar!" kata Aiolia.

Marin bingung sekaligus sedih, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Aiolia. Ia tak bisa memikir kan apa yang Aiolia alami, sehingga Aiolia bertanya seperti itu. Akhirnya, Aiolia kembali tidur. Tapi, kali ini Marin tidak tidur di luar, melainkan di sofa di kamar Aiolia. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau Aiolia terbangun lagi seperti tadi.

Namun, tepat tengah malam Aiolia terbangun lagi tapi, ia tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Ia memandang Marin yang tertidur pulas di sofa, ia membetulkan selimut Marin. Lalu pergi keluar dari kamar nya.

Aiolia menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga dari kuil-kuil yang ada di bawah kuil nya, berjalan tak tentu arah, dan tanpa suara. Setelah keluar dari keluar dari kuil Aries, dia masih terus berjalan. Dan setelah cukup jauh berjalan, ia berhenti di suatu tempat, dan menatap seluruh penjuru tempat itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sementara…

Marin yang sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu.

"Cosmo ini, Aiolia!" Marin tersentak.

Ia segera bangun, lalu melirik tempat tidur Aiolia. Marin kaget, langsung saja dia berlari keluar. Ia mencari Aiolia di sekitar kuil Leo, namun ia tak juga menemukan nya. Hampir saja ia menangis, dan saat itu lah dia merasakan cosmo Aiolia lagi, Marin pun langsung berlari mengikuti arah cosmo tersebut.

Akhirnya Marin sampai di tempat di mana cosmo itu berada, langkah Marin terhenti ketika melihat Aiolia seperti orang buta, meraba-raba sekitar nya dan berteriak memanggil nama kakak nya. Marin akhirnya menangis juga, sesegera mungkin ia berlari ke arah Aiolia dan memeluk nya, mencoba menyadarkan nya.

"Lia… sadar… Lia!" kata Marin sambil mengangis.

"Kakak… kak Aiolos…" Aiolia tetap tak sadar.

"Kakak di mana? Kakak… kakak di mana ?" itu lah yang terus di ucapkan Aiolia.

"Lia… sadar dong! Kakak lu… udah gak ada di sini Lia! Dia udah gak ada di mana-mana. Sadar Aiolia!" jerit Marin sedih.

"Ma…rin…" ucap Aiolia lemah, mata nya betul-betul kosong, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tersisa di sana.

Dan akhirnya…

"Marin… Marin, kenapa lu nangis ? Ngapain kita di sini ?" tanya Aiolia bingung dan khawatir saat melihat Marin menangis.

"Li…a lu udah sadar ?" tanya Marin.

"Sadar… Sadar apa ? Kenapa kita berdua di sini, tengah malem begini ? Hei! Jawab, kok lu nangis sih ?"

"Lia, lu gak sadar tadi lu kenapa ?" tanya Marin.

"Gua ? Gua kenapa ?" tanya Aiolia balik.

Aiolia terkejut saat menyadari tempat apa itu.

"Ini… ini tempat gua biasa latihan sama kakak gua kan ? Kenapa gua sama lu bisa di sini ?" tanya Aiolia pada Marin lagi.

Tapi Marin hanya diam dan menunduk, masih dalam pelukan Aiolia. Air mata nya masih mengalir, melewati sela-sela topeng nya. Aiolia melepas topeng yang di kenakan Marin, lalu menghapus air mata nya, saat melihat wajah sedih Marin. Aiolia seakan mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan nya. Ia melepas pelukan Marin, membuat sedikit ruang di antara mereka.

"Maafin gua ya, Marin." kata nya tersenyum

Marin menengok menatap Aiolia, dengan tatapan bingung. Sekaligus senang.

"Aiolia.." ucap Marin.

"Nah ayo pulang! Kalo di sini lama-lama lu bisa ikut-ikutan sakit, angin nya dingin banget lho!" kata Aiolia tersenyum, lalu berdiri.

Marin menatap Aiolia bingung, ia membatin _"Lia… lu itu aneh banget sih hari ini ? Lu udah bikin gua khawatir" _ Tapi seperti nya, tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Marin yakin, kalau Aiolia sudah betul-betul sadar. Marin pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Aiolia, meski ia tetap tidak tahu apa yang sebetul nya di pikirkan oleh kekasih nya. Ia tak perduli, yang penting Aiolia yang ia kenal sudah kembali.

"_Marin, gua minta maaf, setelah liat wajah sedih lu… gua baru sadar bahwa beberapa saat tadi gua tertarik kembali ke masa di mana kakak gua masih ada. Mungkin gua masih di bayang-bayangi sama dia. Maafin gua…"_ batin Aiolia, tersenyum memandangi Marin yang menggenggam erat tangan nya.

_Dia yang tak akan pernah sirna dari mimpi ku…_

_Dan dia juga lah yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi…_

_Dia itu adalah diri mu kak, sesuatu yang hanya akan tersimpan_

_ di dalam kenangan ku._

_Dia itu adalah diri mu…_

_Aiolos…_


End file.
